Son Chemin
by Ellana of Rivendell
Summary: Réponse au défi n 43 du Poney Fringuant, sur Thranduil.


Auteur : Elyana

Disclaimer : Ce qui appartient à Tolkien est à Tolkien, et je ne possède que trois OC, la petite famille de Thranduil.

Spoiler : juste à la fin de la première Guerre de l'Anneau, quand les elfes de Vertbois rentrent enfin chez eux.

Warning : OS. Réponse au défi n°43 du Poney Fringant.

Enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Son Chemin**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les chevaux avancent mécaniquement, au milieu des arbres, bien rangés les uns derrière les autres. La troupe d'elfes se laisse mener en silence par leurs montures, guidées par la forêt.

Leur forêt.

Ils avancent, leurs coeurs remplis d'une joie immense, indescriptible, d'un soulagement infini, et ils chantent.

Ils chantent leur victoire contre l'Ombre, ils chantent leurs prouesses et les exploits de leurs héros.

Pourtant l'un d'entre eux ne se laisse pas gagner par l'allégresse générale.

Leur meneur, Thranduil Oropherion reste muet, impassible. Seul à l'avant de la longue file de guerriers, Thranduil avance au même rythme que les siens, même si pourtant tout son être lui crie de lancer sa monture au triple galop, afin d'arriver le plus vite possible au camp de fortune qui abrite son peuple, tel le petit village retranché de Taurdal, dans lequel se terrent les Dùnedains.

Autour d'eux, les arbres, devenus noirs eux aussi, s'écartent doucement sur le passage des elfes, leurs maîtres, pour leur tracer un chemin.

Son chemin.

Progressivement, les voix de ses guerriers meurent, pour laisser un silence de recueillement, pour laisser la place aux esprits de ceux qui sont tombés au combat.

Dont leur Roi, Oropher. Comme tant d'autres.

Thranduil soupire. Continue. Vertbois n'est plus. Mirkwood, elle, naît.

Vertbois n'est plus.

Comme tant d'autres. Continue.

Les arbres s'écartent toujours, noirs, toujours. Et partout, le silence. Ce silence pesant, morne, mort. Absolu.

Les voix des elfes le brisent. Suivent le chemin des arbres plongés un chemin dans le carcan de silence.

Son chemin.

Thranduil avance. Oropher, lui, s'est arrêté. Thranduil avance.

Les arbres s'ouvrent sur une clairière, où la verdure règne encore une dernière fois. Menée par les elfes.

Les tentes pourpres sont silencieuses pour Thranduil. Ou presque... Deux elfes en sortent. Quatre. Dix. Cent. Une.

Lindillë.

Les tentes pourpres résonnent de chants victorieux. Pour Thranduil. Lindillë, elle, pleure. Peut-on mourir de bonheur ?

La réponse vient à Thranduil quand trois têtes blondes sortent d'entre deux pans du tissu pourpre de l'une des tentes.

Thorion.

Galneth. Et une, plus jeune, qui vient se réfugier dans les jupes de Lindillë.

Thranduil sourit. Legolas, lui, regarde les cavaliers sans bouger.

Thranduil saute à terre. Il avance, le premier, jusqu'aux elfes. Cent.

Une. Pour Thranduil.

Une. Thranduil s'approche de Lindillë.

Lindillë s'approche de Thranduil.

- Je te croyais mort, murmure la Reine.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, je t'aime, dit Thranduil, alors que son ton est partagé entre la joie de la revoir et la tristesse de la perte d'Oropher. Thranduil ouvre la bouche pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais rien ne vient. De toute façon, elle a déjà tout compris depuis longtemps.

Lindillë ne répond rien, se contente de perdre son regard dans celui de Thranduil, qui sourit doucement.

Puis Oropher disparaît doucement de son esprit.

Une. Pour Thranduil.

Oropher disparaît. Totalement. Pour lui montrer une route. Sa route.

Son chemin.

A la croisée de ces routes, il y a Lindillë. Thorion. Galneth. Legolas. Pour Thranduil.

A la croisée de ces routes, Oropher s'efface.

A la croisée de ces routes, Vertbois s'efface, et Mirkwood naît.

A la croisée de ces routes, il y a Thranduil.

Pour Lindillë.

Pendant que leurs lèvres se rejoignent, Thranduil a vaguement conscience du fait certain d'avoir enfin trouvé là où est sa place.

La maison est devant, le monde derrière, et le chemin de Thranduil prend fin devant les tentes pourpres du camp.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Mon premier défi est enfin bouclé et posté…

Ai-je droit à une toute petite review, chers amis du Poney ?

Bonne journée/Soirée,

Elyana :D


End file.
